A Game of Hide and Seek
by night-rainbow27
Summary: #6b. What happens during Luna and Kurama's mission while they try to catch the mysterious demon they are looking for? Direct continuation to Finding Warmth in a Frozen Land. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I'm seriously getting tired of writing this. I don't even own the mangas or the DVD sets for God sake! I'm broke! How can i afford the characters? I only own my OCs (but only one appears in this story) and the plot.

* * *

Luna's POV

We were close. We finally found the demon we were looking for, and I was grateful that he finally came out of his icy lair to face us. As much as I loved the cold weather, being for almost a month in this frozen, God-forsaken land in Demon World definitely made me long for a ray of sunshine, no matter how feeble. Here I never got to see even the sky at all because it was covered in a constant haze of grey clouds and the occasional snow storms. The night was even worse, the weather even colder if that was even possible, the sky pitch black with no stars and no moon, very much unlike in Human World.

Beside the cold that were both prepared for – I had to go back to Human World and take one of Iris's winter coats – the general weather hasn't been on our side at all. There have been a lot of days when there was a treacherous snow storm that obscured our vision almost completely and we were forced to take shelter. Sometimes we would be lucky and find a town on our way, sometimes we had to find a cave or something similar. Anything to get us out of the storm was welcome.

Regardless of our struggles, Kurama and I finally tracked down the ice demon that gave the Spirit Detective Team so much trouble. It wasn't easy though. We traveled for days on end with no food and little water, and while our demon bodies didn't need those two necessities as much as a human bodies would, we still felt their lacking. We passed many small towns and asked for the desired demon, but nobody spotted him.

He was tricky and a master in stealth. In this frozen land where everything was covered in snow or ice or both, he could be easily disguised. He was part snow fox, but had a lot more animal qualities than even Yoko Kurama. As far as I knew from the description Koenma gave me from his file, almost his entire body was covered in white fur: his back, his legs and the outside of his arms, along with the standard ears and tail.

Kurama – much to my dislike – was forced to change into Yoko Kurama because as a demon he had a much more keen sense of smell than his human form. The wind was blowing and snow was falling heavily around us, but for once we had a bit of luck on our side and he caught the demon's trail, which led us west.

"Are you cold?" he asked in his voice that matched the chill air.

"No," I answered firmly and distanced myself from me further. I didn't wan another episode like last time I saw him. He chuckled, inched back much closer than we initially were and put his arm around my shoulders.

I stiffened under his touch. "Playing hard to get, I see," he noted and I slapped his hand away.

"I _really_ don't want to fight your right now, you have a demon to catch," I said and tried my best to keep my voice reasonable despite the deep dislike I felt for him.

"Ah, yes," he said as if that was of little importance, "but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun in the meantime."

My breathing was ragged because of the rage that was building up. "You—" But I was interrupted. Before I could even blink, Kurama stepped beside me and caught something with his hand just before it hit me. It was a long and very sharp piece of ice that was meant to hit me squarely in the chest. He flung it aside.

Rage flooded through my veins as I realized what just happened. Once again, he distracted me at the moment when I needed my attention the most. And once again, he saved my life. I was indebted to him _twice_ and I absolutely hated that fact. His cold, gold eyes met my furious gaze before he turned around. I pushed him aside roughly, not wanting him anywhere near me and shouted, "Show yourself!"

My voice got lost in the heavy wind and the storm and I wasn't even sure if he heard me. Then I heard a soft chuckle behind me and whirled around sharply, my hair whipping around my face, temporarily blinding me. I felt a strong pair of hands that caught my arms.

"What the—" But I didn't get to finish my question because I suddenly felt the ground disappear from below my feet as I was tossed hard to the ground. I hit the ice, which felt a lot worse than dry land and I jutted my hand out automatically to falter my blow, but I only made it worse. A sharp pain went though my wrist when I tried to push myself up. I used my good hand and got to my feet, being careful not to slip on the ice.

I saw Yoko Kurama a few feet away from me, being extremely still. Then a saw a distinct flash of white come dangerously close to him, strike, then back away again and try from a different direction.

I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a way to capture him. He was just an A class demon, shouldn't be a match for us, but the weather and his camouflage was giving him an undeniable advantage. Then I got an idea.

I summoned my element and I felt it answer my call with the familiar breeze that would've otherwise went unnoticed if I wasn't expecting it. Instead of making it blow harder, as what I always told it to do, I commanded it to die down completely. I mentally imagined all the territory around us with absolutely no wind at all, the storm continuing on its way above us as if there was an invisible glass that separated us from the outside.

I almost succeeded in doing so, mentally thanking the fact that the ice demon was temporarily busy with Kurama, but I was thanking fate too soon. Just as the wind was starting to die down, I sensed danger coming to my side and I immediately tensed and lost my concentration. I made a motion to hit whatever was coming and I felt fur and then, in consequence, flesh hit my leg as I kicked then the demon retreated.

I cursed under my breath. He was toying with us, taking advantage of the extreme weather to confuse us. I could hardly see Kurama at all, and as much as I didn't like to admit it, I needed his help. I tried again and willed myself to control the wind a lot faster. This time, in a few short seconds, there was no wind around us at all, and because the storm was above us, it deflected any snow that would've otherwise fell on us.

Now I could see the demon a lot better. Just when he was about to strike on Kurama's vulnerable back, I jumped and caught him just in time, securing my arms around his torso to block any hand movements he might full. I pinned him to the ground with all my strength and waited for Kurama to come.

He saw that I had the demon pinned and I tried my best to keep my grip on him, but he was slightly stronger that I was. My specialty wasn't raw strength, so I couldn't keep him immobilized for long. Kurama ran his fingers through his long, silvery hair and took out a seed that he threw in the ground. In mere second, this huge plant with sharp teeth between its petals sprouted out of the ground and was moving quickly toward us.

The ice demon started to struggle further and I didn't know how much longer I could keep him. "We're supposed to bring him back alive!" I shouted at Kurama, who was watching his carnivorous plant with something I recognized as fascination in his eyes.

"But that's no fun," he said and he seemed like he actually meant his words. Just when I thought he could disgust me further, he would say something like this. Nevertheless, he snapped his fingers and the plant retreated back in the ground, leaving nothing but a narrow crack behind.

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair again and repeated the process. This time, a much smaller and docile plan appeared from where he tossed the seed. He ripped one of its leaves off and stuffed it roughly in the demon's mouth. The demon was forced to swallow and his struggles immediately started faltering until he ceased completely and his head dropped to the side. I released him and he fell limply on the ground.

"Did you—"

"I only knocked him out," he informed me coldly. I was grateful that he at least listened to me; I didn't want to face Koenma and tell him that we killed the suspect instead of keeping him alive, like he told us to. I released my grip on my element and I felt the chill winter air brush my skin again.

I turned around, wanting to go back to Spirit World and away from this place. I expected Kurama to pick up the demon and carry him on the way, but instead, he caught my arm to stop me. I was about to snap at him, but before I could, he turned me around and caught me in his too tight embrace. He was so tall my face was buried in his chest.

I felt extremely uncomfortable and angry and I could feel my face getting heated up. I only briefly wondered what was displayed on my face, but I could care less. I tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight.

"Mmmmm," he breathed and inhaled deeply. "It's been too long since I held a woman in my arms," he said and his words only made me struggle further. I called to my Demon Energy and pushed him away with all my might. He staggered under the force and looked at me, his gold eyes having a gleam of amusement in them as the corner of his lips curled.

My body was aflame in my Energy and I was determined to keep him away from me. I wasn't going to let my guard down again. "Maybe because no woman in her right mind would come near you," I said, resisting the urge to spit out in disgust.

"_I_ choose my women, not the other way around," he said with his knowing smile.

"Be careful what you wish for," I warned him and when he made a step to get closer to me, I forced the wind to blow hard around me, making it a lot harder for him to get close to me. He grinned at me, then he disappeared. I tried to concentrate on the familiar feel of his energy, but he wasn't using any, so it was harder for me to track his movements. I studied him in my wind and I suddenly felt him coming from behind me. I whirled around ready to give him a good punch in the jaw when he approached, but he caught that, blocked it, twisted my arm behind my back and pinned his body against mine, feeling my back against his warm chest.

"I wish for you to become my most precious jewel," he said against my ear. I struggled, but I couldn't break free. If I tried too hard, I would break my arm, so I had to stay put, but that didn't mean I had to put up with his so-called smooth-talking. "You mean another one to your collection? No thanks," I said and tried to jerk my arm away, but he only held it tighter.

He chuckled at my comment, but didn't say anything, which confirmed my thoughts exactly. His grip seemed to have slackened ever so slightly, so I took my chance. Instead of trying to free my hand, I twisted around enough to come face to face with him, and brought my leg up to give him a good kick. In surprise, he didn't even try to bloke it but his grip faltered and I could break free.

He immediately saw his mistake, and tried to catch me again. I tried to deliver another hard kick in the gut, but he sidestepped and avoided me easily. "If I told you you were the only one, would you accept?" he shouted over the roar of the wind as he made another effort to come close.

"Not in a million years," I answered and went ahead to punch him just to have the satisfaction of whipping off that smug smile off his face. Instead, he caught my fist in his hand in a tight grip, moved it away from his face and pulled on it, making me involuntarily take a step forward. That step made me come closer to him than I ever wanted to – our bodies were close to touching. He grinned, and said, "Got you."

Before I could figure out what he was about to do, his free hand went securely to the back of my head and thrust me forward, making our lips meet. His mouth was rock hard and cold and I felt incredibly foul and dirty as I felt them move obscenely against mine. My entire body went rigid at the thought of being used such, and when I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, I knew I had enough.

I pushed him away with my free hand and in a quick second, went to my scabbard and drew out my sword. It felt awkward in my left hand, but I was lucky that I was taught to spar with both hands. I moved it so that the very tip of his blade touched his lower chin. I pushed it forward the tiniest but until I saw it draw the tiniest drop of blood. Kurama jerked his chin higher to get away from the blade, but I inched it along, not giving him the tiniest bit of space.

"If you ever touch me again," I said with as much hatred as I could muster in my voice, "I swear I will cut off whatever part of your body touched me."

He actually laughed, his eyes looking amused. "Should I remind you that I share a body with my human self? Now what did Schuiichi ever do to you?" he mocked me and I immediately knew he was right. I couldn't harm him at all without harming his human self too. I cursed under my breath.

I drew back my sword, placed it back in its scabbard and forced the wind to blow hard around me again, making him step back. "Don't ever come near me again," I told him and hoped he would take my warning seriously. I started walking fast ahead, not looking back to see if he was following with the demon we were supposed to capture. I didn't care anymore about the mission.

I wanted to get back to Human World and as far away from him as I could.

* * *

**A/N**: Another rather random but fun-to-write idea i got not to long ago. And just as a side note, i didn't add it as a second chapter to Finding Warmth in a Frozen Land because the title didn't fit. And to be honest, i couldn't come up with one that fitted both stories so i made it sepatate. Hence the 6b. In case you guys haven't noticed yet, i'm not actually the brightest pencil in the box at coming up with titles. -sigh- I think it's one of the hardest things to do on a story, actually.


End file.
